


Colorblind

by fairytalehearts



Series: Connections [2]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehearts/pseuds/fairytalehearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even semi-unconscious, Will worries about the cluster. Spoilers for the Season Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all of the amazing feedback on [My Demon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4090246) I decided to continue this work into a series. This chapter is Will-centric obviously.

Will doesn’t know how she’s doing it, but while he’s unconscious, Riley visits him.

He can’t talk to her at first, she’s crying, waves of sadness hitting him. But they come in waves with crests and peaks and not the tsunami it used to be. Sometimes, she’s holding her daughter or talking to her husband. He loves the two of them just as much as she did and the first shaky words he says to her is, “I understand.”

Her head whips in his direction, surprised.

Once the connection is made it’s easier to connect to the others. He is a cop. He’s always been a cop and making sure the rest of them are safe is a necessity.

Nomi sits down next to them, “Maybe when we’re in proximity to each other the connection is stronger? Do you see Whispers lurking anywhere?”

Will can barely lift his head, Riley asleep at his side. No he did not see Whispers or anything but the tiny little house Riley would have moved into had her life not been ruined by tragedy.

From a short conversation with Wolfgang, she had gleaned a plan. Move him somewhere far enough away that he doesn’t know where they are, and put him in lockdown. Being awake was what scared him- Whispers could get to him and Will was perfectly fine with being put into a coma to keep him away.

“That is a horrible idea.” Kala speaks up, sitting cross-legged on the bed, “And I’m a doctor.”

One of the many things Will realizes while he’s unconscious is how aware of the others he is, he knows that Kala is leaving the temple and that Wolfgang is with her, even if he’s not in his little dreamworld in Iceland. He’s getting groceries. Lito is on set (again), and how that guy kept so many gigs was astounding-

“You’ve seen my face, my body.” Lito’s words are a whisper of pride, “Besides I’m damn good at my job.”

C was at work, sweating under the summer heat and Sun was in her cell eating lunch.

Kala puts her hand on his cheek, Wolfgang’s annoyance clear through the connection, “We need you Will. I am working on something to block his connection to you. Nomi gave me the idea. Blocking IP addresses.”

Kala worries that she’s useless. Will thinks they’re all pretty awesome in all the right ways.

Nomi looks to her girlfriend and smiles, “I gave Kala an idea to help Will. She’s going to synthesize a neural blocker. We’d all need to take it to inoculate ourselves-”

“-And It would sever our connection to Jonas.” Kala fidgets with her pen, trying not to take them to her lab where she definitely would be talking to herself, “But we would be together still. If anyone sees him, please tell him sorry.”

Wolfgang busts into his dream and it hurts his head and his body- Nomi thinks it’s some sort of ironic that he can keep himself out of their conversations but then bust his way into them. That was his personality.

“No. No one tell him anything. Whispers will come for Kala.” He is mad and for some reason naked and this emotion doesn’t come in waves, it hits him like a brick to the face. And then he’s angry at everyone, at his father-

 _Wolfgang’_ s father, he corrects himself, reigning it in.

Kala reaches into thin air, then Wolfgang is sitting next to her, cross-legged on the bed. He is not happy about that but he fidgets until he gets comfortable, Kala putting her hand on his arm to still him. The relief almost outweighs the anger that is always there.

Almost. Will’s sure the lust would be enough to get over the anger. It hits him sometimes when he’s not with Riley, when he’s alone and he just wants. Everything- Kala, the sun, curry. He hates curry. He thinks of warm sheets and her hair, god, Wolfgang loved her hair-

Capheus feels everything more deeply than the rest and looks on with a knowing smile. Will agrees- love would save Wolfgang if only he’d accept it.

They are in agreement. They all disappear from his dream, save for Lito who he knows is on break. “I need your help.”

“I’m kinda useless like this.” Will watches his friend pace, “I think Hernando wants to have sex with Daniella.”

Words are hard to find for Lito, but he looks to Riley who they both know is exhausted, and smiles. Will wasn’t sure what the problem was, he could tell that would not be a dealbreaker for him. “Do you want to- have sex with them?”

Daniella likes to watch. But there is a twinge of jealousy there even if they’ve all seen each other naked.

“No. Yes. I think being there would make things worse and better. Also I’ve never been with a woman. In bed.”

Will laughs, “You know that Daniella sleeps in your bed. That she kisses both of you goodnight and wakes up early to shower first. Lito, I think you need to stop overcomplicating things. If I’ve learned anything it’s that- we need to take the chances when they come to us. You know what’s best for you.”

“It’s easier to ask you guys for help- you know me better than I know myself.”

Riley’s phone goes off, waking her up and Will is alone again.

He can feel the phantom touches, Riley kissing his forehead before washing his face, shaving his stubble. If he concentrates he can feel her step into the shower, the water too cold for her liking.

“The drugs are wearing off.” She says, wrapping her arms around his middle.

The water feels great when it’s finally warm and Will pays close attention to her face and not the fixtures or the shampoo in the hotel shower which is definitely nicer than anything he’s ever been in before.

“We’re in Cuba.” Riley smiles, and he knows full well they are not in Cuba.

“I’m gonna guess we’re not in Cuba. He’s not here.”

Riley is thinking about the lewd suggestion Wolfgang made to her last night and she blushes.

Will doesn’t expect anything from them, (not that Wolfgang has expectations for Kala) because he is protective of everyone in the cluster, but especially Riley. He liked thinking about pancakes and being sad sometimes because that’s how normal people acted. Being normal was important to both of them.

“We could, if you wanted to.” Will looks back to where is body is stirring awake.

“It’s just- when he was thinking it, I felt it. Desire. Wolfgang feels things very strongly and not all at once.”

Pulling her body against his, he lets her know that he too feels things strongly. Switching places, he was her and looking at the little gasp of surprise on his own familiar features. Riley rarely switched places with anyone and the sensation must be interesting for her to say the least.

He moves his (her) hand down to her stomach and he knows it’s been a long time since she’d felt loved or desired and he feels all of those things and more.

“Dude you’re doing it all wrong.” Nomi splays his fingers out and moves the hand up to her breasts to apply a light pressure there, Riley’s thighs rubbing together out of instinct. Nomi, is his friend and sister and this is weird on so many levels but as she would say, no one knows how to masturbate better than a lesbian.

And he was being doubtful again, _Teach me, Obi Wan._

Nomi moves his hand downwards and the first touch makes him throb. The curtain moves and he’s really there, his body picking him up and shoving him against the tile. He generally didn’t have sex in showers because he was a big guy and slippery things happened, but Riley has no problem with just taking him against the wall.

He supposed this took out of body experience to a new level. His face was in deep concentration finding any sort of rhythm.

“Wrap your legs around me.”

He can’t think about things like words when feelings were overwhelming him, “What?”

She flashes back into her body to lock her ankles around his waist and then back again. Yes. This was definitely better.

He has to touch or grab anything and the closest thing is his face. Leaning down to kiss her, there’s water in his mouth and her mouth but he really couldn’t bring himself to care-

Just as the water was starting to cool, his orgasm surprises him, coming out of nowhere and he couldn’t keep his eyes open because this was perfect and wonderful and her hand is snaking between them and shit shit shit shit shit shit.

Shit shit.

He may have been swearing in Icelandic but it was definitely out loud and she was still thrusting into him while he came and jesus the second orgasm practically hurt but oh, it was so good.

“Stretch your legs a bit before they fall asleep.” Riley tells him gently, bending the two of them down to turn off the water and grabbing a towel, placing it over his head to block his view of the room.

Wiggling her green toes, he returns to his own body and definitely likes holding her in his arms.

“I love you. All of you.”

He would be happy kissing her forever but they don’t have such luxuries. Digging a pair of boxers out of Wolfgang’s carryon he padded back to the bed where Riley was putting her clothes back on. Okay maybe they could kiss for a few moments before their friend came back-

Wolfgang uses his key to enter his room and he swears in German taking a look at them. Dropping the food on the floor, he crosses the room, burying his hands in Riley’s short hair and bending her against the desk to kiss her.

She kisses him back before gently pulling back and quizzically looking at their friend.

“The two of you are going to be the death of me.” He mutters, going back for the bag of groceries. Maybe he did feel things too deeply, because after some angry words and violent sandwich making, Wolfgang has made his favorite sandwich, just the way he likes it.

The kiss comes as a surprise and Wolfgang shrugs, “Wasn’t the first time. Probably won’t be the last. And you liked it.”

That was a weak explanation by any standard but he simply goes back towards the counter and tosses Riley a jar of pickled herring, then some crispbread, and then some water. She was horrible at catching things, but he knew Sun wasn’t. The two of them share their weird European dinner at the foot of the bed, Riley’s hand lingering lovingly near his ankle.

It wasn’t the being kissed by a dude thing, it was more of the- intimacy that they all shared. A warm memory on his lips or a feeling he forgot about. It was there with any of the cluster but he figures that it’s like being colorblind. With Riley he sees reds and purples and blues and with the others he can see green or yellow but he really missed red, purple and blue.

But they needed a plan. Those thoughts would need to wait for when he was unconscious again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Sense8 and make no profit from this work of fiction.


End file.
